


The Story of an Airbender

by Lu_chan06



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_chan06/pseuds/Lu_chan06
Summary: Lucy was a seventeen year old girl who lived on the streets of Republic City. She was one of the last airbenders and no one really knew about her. Apart from dreaming about being a pro bender she never really knew what to do with her life until she met Korra who turned her life upside down and gave her a purpose in life, to help and protect the avatar.





	1. Welcome to Republic City

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first LOK fanfic on which I'm working on quite a while now actually. It's originally written in german. But I wanted to to improve my english skills and wanted to share it with a greater audience by translating it. I appreciate every kind of feedback as long as it is constructive. Especially when it comes to language. I'm aware that my english isn't perfect so you can just tell me what I could change to improve my story.  
I would also like to have someone who could take a look on my chapters before I publish them. If you're interested in helping me out you can just text me :).  
For now, have fun with my story :D.

Seventy years ago avatar Aang saved the world by stopping firelord Ozai who intended to rule over all four nations. At this time Aang was the last airbender. Today his son Tenzin and his grandchildren carry on his legacy. Everyone believed they were the last to airbenders. But that wasn't true. They didn’t know me. 

My name was Lucy and I was able to bend air since I was born.   
I didn’t know anything about my parents and had to live on my own. The streets of Republic City were basically my home. To survive I had to steal. I’m not proud of doing so but it was the only way for me at the moment. If I could I would earn money by pro bending. But I didn’t have a team and the rules never said anything about airbending which was understandable.  
  
There were days when no one ever noticed they have been stolen from and there were days when almost the whole city was trying to catch me. Just like today…

I was watching a girl who wasn’t from here obviously. She had a polar bear dog with her and was fishing in a park in Republic City. Aside from her companion she looked like a harmless water tribe girl.  
I tried to take a closer look at her bag and smiled when I saw something shining peeking out of it. Quietly I snuck over to her bag and picked up the bright object. It was a bracelet in a water tribe kind of style. I examined it quickly and thought that it must have some value. 

“Hey! What are you doing?! It’s not yours?!”, the girl cried suddenly and looked at me with an angry look.

I grinned at her and started running. Now it belongs to someone who really needs it, I thought. The girl hopped on her polar bear dog and followed me. I tried to throw her off and turned into every new alleyway that came into view. One of the perks of living on the streets was that you knew your territory very well.   
  
I was right about her. She wasn’t from here and struggled to keep up with me. I smiled and kept running. Some more alleys and finding a hiding spot should be enough to get rid of her for good. Well, that’s what I thought until this girl started to bend earth to stop me. I was confused but stayed focus so she couldn’t catch me. I climbed and jumped over walls and fences and turned around the corner where the high street was. I grinned and used the traffic to get away. She wouldn’t dare to attack me here because it was too easy to hurt somebody else too. 

It worked and I was able to hide in some back alley. I waited until the coast was clear and started to walk down another street.

**Korra:**

“Dammit?! Naga, she stole the bracelet mum gave me. We have to find her!”

I looked around desperately while Naga tried to pick up her scent. But to no avail. Somehow she managed to disappear completely.  
Gloomily we walked down the street. Why does something like that always have to happen to me? Couldn’t she have stolen from someone else?!   
I sighed. Maybe Tenzin could help me. 

  
I was about to go to Air Temple Island as I noticed three men who threatened a merchant that sold record players. I smiled and took that as an opportunity to prove myself as the avatar. 

“Stop right there and lay off him!”, I warned them while I cracked my knuckles.

The three of them turned around and started laughing at me.

"What are you going to do about it, girl?”

I grinned and used my earthbending to send one of them high in the air. The other two stopped laughing and attacked me immediately. One of them shot a fireball at my direction. I dodged and used fire to attack him too. He seemed to be surprised and was to slow. I hit him and sent him flying into the next building. The last one couldn’t even react because I froze him with water from a barrel behind him.  
I smiled proudly and left as the police of Republic City appeared to capture them.

**Lucy:**

I sat on the roof of the smaller skyscrapers and took a closer look at the stolen bracelet. It really was beautiful and was probably made of bones from animals. I liked the pattern on it which looked like waves, like water.  
I decided to keep it for myself for a while and put it on my left arm.

I looked around the city and my eyes fell on the pro bending arena. How awesome would it be to fight there as a pro bender! I imagined people to shout my name after winning a match. I sighed. Maybe I should try to find a team? I could train there and learn everything that’s important for a pro bender!  
  
I closed my eyes and made a decision. Tomorrow I would go to the arena and try to take my chance. I smiled satisfied and leaned back a little enjoying the moment on the rooftop.


	2. The Pro Benders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the next chapter. Thank you very much for the feedback I recieved so far :)

**Lucy:**

I stood in front of the great golden arena and watched the fighters going in and out of there. Some of them looked very strong. I swallowed and got a little nervous as I entered the building where I was greeted impolitely by a man. A towel hang loosely on his shoulders. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?! I have never seen you before! To which team do you belong?”, he asked. 

“I… uh… I don’t have a team yet but I’m looking for one.”, I answered sheepishly. 

The man raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when another person stepped in. It was a young blonde man with bright blue eyes. A girl stood next to him with dark long hair. I thought she had a cat like expression. 

“You can join us. We actually need someone.”, the boy said with a smirk on his lips.

“Come with us. We show you around. I’m Daichi and this is Akira.”

“Lucy.”, I introduced myself.

He smiled and they led me to the gym. 

“I’m an earthbender and Akira is a waterbender. Unfortunately our firebender Enjo got injured during our last match so he can’t fight at the moment. This is where we could use your help.”, Daichi explained.

“But I’m not a firebender.”

“That’s not a problem at all. In this situation they make exceptions so a team can use an element twice.”

“I.. uh… I’m an airbender.”, I confessed.

They both looked at me surprised and doubtfully. I showed them by creating a small ball of air in my right hand. 

“Wow… and I thought Aangs family are the last.”, Akira said in awe.

“Except for me I guess.”, I replied sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. 

“Would they allow her to fight?”, Akira asked towards Daichi.

“I think so. I mean I will have to ask the referees. But there shouldn’t be a problem with that.”, the earthbender said thoughtfully.

“Thank you so much! This is like a dream come true!”, I said excited.

Later I found out that I was actually allowed to be part of the team and started training with Akira and Daichi. We got to know each other and came along very well. Akira was glad that I was a fast learner. She obviously was the type that pushed the team to stretch their limits and to show their best. She was ambitious and wanted to win.   
With time I was finally ready for my first match. Akira helped me with my new equipment and some last tips.

“Don’t act hasty! Don’t let them play with you. If you show them you’re an amateur they will see you as an easy target.”

I nodded and tried to remember anything I learned in that short amount of time.

Together we entered the arena. Our team was known under the name “Sabertooth Moose Lions”. Of course the commentator had to make a huge drama out of me being an airbender. I only rolled my eyes at that and sighed. I should have known this would happen.  
Our opponents “The Pentapi” entered the ring now. I took a deep breath as the fight began.

The Pentapi didn’t hesitate and attacked us merciless. We dodged and tried to avoid to get hit. After a jump I landed smoothly and swept the other’s firebender almost out of the ring in the last zone. The other ones were tough and weren’t so easy kicked out of their place. With a skilled attacked the waterbender kicked Akira out of the ring. She wouldn’t come back till the next round. Daichi and I remained steady and didn’t let anyone kick us out of the ring. We both matched our next attack and kicked The Pentapi’s water- and earthbender out. Only their firebender remained still being in the last zone. Now it was two against one and still he managed to dodge all of our attack until the round was over.   
I was a bit disappointed about it and Daichi had a similar expression on his face. We were so close to a knockout.

The second round didn’t work out well for us. We were pushed back zone for zone until we stood in the last zone. Through the lack of space we weren’t able to manage effective attacks. Daichi and Akira were kicked out and now it was on me to turn the tables. I focused and dodged every attack they threw at me. I ducked, jumped and slid to the side. Somehow I managed to kick them back in another zone. One by one I took over the ring. With a skilled jump kick I managed to throw their waterbender out of the ring. The next one followed after getting hit by a foot sweep. Last but not least I kicked the last one out with a strong blast.  
I breathed heavily but finally grinned when I realized what happened. I saved the day by achieving a knockout for our team. It felt like a dream come true. I enjoyed people chanting my name in the whole arena. 

“That was awesome! You were awesome! Thanks to you we are in the next round! You’re a natural really.”, Daichi praised me.

“I’m just happy to be here.”, I said.

“Now the fire ferrets have their match.”, Akira stated.

“Fire ferrets? Mako and Bolin?”, I asked excitedly.

“The very same.”

“Oh my god!”, I said in awe not knowing what to say any further.

Daichi and Akira chuckled and shook their heads.

“Wanna watch the match with us? After that we can go eat something.”, Akira asked me.

I blushed a little.

“I’d love to watch the match but I have no money to go eat something.”, I admitted.

Daichi and Akira looked at each other and nodded before answering.

“It’s on us! You deserve it.”, Daichi said.

I looked at him speechless and noticed Akira smiling and nodding approving. I couldn’t help but to give them a hug. This day definitely was the best day of my life so far. 


	3. Reencounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait but here comes a new chapter and probably more later! Hope you like it.

Korra:

My first training session with Tenzin was very disappointing. I wanted for the air to do what I wanted but no matter what I did nothing happened! Also Tenzin doesn't give me any freetime!   
When I heard about probending on the radio I had the feeling to go to the arena and watch it with my own eyes. But of course Tenzin had to disapprove. He said it would distract me from my training. All I wanted was to watch it nothing more!   
So this night I decided to go out. Quietly I snuck through my room and jumped out of the window. I jumped into the cold water and swam over to the pro bending arena.

Excitedly I walked through the halls of that massive building. As I explored the arena I passed by some kind of gym where I found a familiar face. It was that damn thief from yesterday! I felt anger rising up inside of me and clenched my hands to fists. So I literally burst into the gym and roughly grabbed her by her collar.

“Where’s my bracelet?!”, I wanted to know.

For a second her eyes grew wide before she gave me her most innocent grin.

“Oh, heeeeey… how are you doing?”

“Give it back!”, I shouted which made her flinch a litte. Good I won’t let her go so easily. 

“Well, you’ll have to let go off me first.”, she said.

I narrowed my eyes at her and grabbed her even harder instead.

“Okay okay… how about we fight for it? You against me.”, she suggested. 

“Are you out of your mind?! It’s my bracelet and you’ll hand it back to me!”

“What the hell is going on here?”, someone asked all of the sudden.

I turned around and saw a blonde guy standing right behind me.

“Daichi, help me! She’s crazy! Threatening me just like that?!”, the thief cried. 

Behind him another person appeared. It was a woman and they both gave me warning looks. Frustrated I let go off her.

“Just give me what I want and I’ll be gone.”, I sighed.

“I told you you’ll have to fight for it.”

I sighed again and pinched the bridge of my nose.

“Fine… I’ll fight.”, I accepted the challenge and couldn’t really believe it myself.

“Good. Tomorrow here at sunrise.”

I only nodded and left hesitantly. I hope it wasn’t a mistake. But I grinned. Something about that challenge makes me feel excited and I’m the Avatar. She’ll regret to have challenged me in the first place!

Anyways I continued to explore the arena and actually met the Fire Ferrets! Bolin was so friendly but Mako acted like ‘uh so cool that I don’t notice you’. I rolled my eyes but was glad for the opportunity to watch their match. It was awesome and I felt like the arena was the right place for me.

Lucy:

“Who the hell was that?”, Daichi asked me.

“I… don’t really know.”

“But it sounded like she wanted something from you.”, Akira said raising an eyebrow at me.

I just grinned innocently and scratched the back of my head. Luckily Akira just sighed and rolled her eyes before she let go off that topic. Training was more important to them.


	4. Korra vs. Lucy

Lucy:

Right on time we were both facing each other ready for the fight. Now it was water against air. I smirked. She’ll live to rue it. But then I thought back to the day she was chasing me through the city. That girl used earthbending! At least it seemed like it so I had to be cautious.

We were both ready to fight and looked into each others eyes waiting for the other to make a move. For a while we just circled each other until she made her move and attacked first. I watched her irritated because it wasn’t water or earth that she used… it was fire?! I rolled to the side and dodged her attack. My eyes were full of surprise as I looked at her.

She looked like a damn water tribe girl?! Why could she bend earth and fire….. wait…

“Surprised hm?”, she smirked.

I gulped and tried to focus on the fight. Again she tried to attack but I jumped out of the way and counterattacked with a blast of air. She blocked it by instinctively bending two plates of earth in front of her.  
Now we both looked at each other shocked not believing what we saw.

“You.. you’re an airbender?!”

“And you’re the avatar?!”

Ohhhh Lucy what did you do? You stole from the avatar… I scratched the back of my neck and grinned my innocent smile. Should I give up?  
On the other hand I shouldn’t let her title impress me. She’s human like the rest of us and every human can be beaten. So I continued to fight her.  
We both attacked, blocked, and jumped around hitting each other now and then. We both weren’t in the mood to yield and kept going. 

But only until we both reached a certain point of exhaustion and sank to the ground panting heavily.

“I have to admit you’re pretty good. Hadn’t such a good fight in a while.”, I said to her.

I pulled out the bracelet and handed it back to her. It wasn’t my nature but she really deserved it and I didn’t want the avatar as my enemy. Life in Republic City was already hard enough.

The avatar came closer to me and took the bracelet thankfully.

“Are there more of you?”, she asked me.

“Not that I know.”, I shrugged.

Her beautiful blue eyes looked me up and down for a moment before she spoke up again.

“What’s your name?”

“Lucy.”

“I’m Korra. It was an interesting fight. I demand a rematch.”, she said with a grin on her lips.

I chuckled.

“A rematch it is as soon as I got some rest.”


	5. Victory for Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys,  
I finally translated another chapter from my Korra fanfic. My original German version already has 62 chapters by now and I really want to keep up here now! At least I'll try to upload more chapters soon!  
For now, have fun with the new chapter :D.

**Lucy:**

Together with Akira and Daichi I trained for the next match tonight. We had to be prepared against the fire ferrets. 

The good thing was that rumors say they’re having problems with their waterbender. It would be our advantage.

Daichi showed me everything I needed to know.

“You have to be careful with Mako! But don’t underestimate Bolin as well! But they have weaknesses. Bolin mostly dodges to the right while Mako always does a step forward before he attacks.”, Daichi explained.

“Wow, you analized them very accurately.”, I said.

“Of course, it’s the best way for us to win.”, Daichi answered, “Furthermore we also have you in our team.”, he added.

“Me?"

“Yes, as an airbender you move differently. You’re light-footed and very flexible. It’s hard to actually hit you.”

I couldn’t help but to smile about his words.

“Also they haven’t really seen you fight.”, Akira said.

“Yeah, together we can win this!”, Daichi exclaimed euphoric and put his arms around mine and Akiras shoulders.

In the evening the match finally took place.

I rolled my eyes when the commentator once again made a huge drama about me.

“And here aaaare the saber-tooth mosse lions!”, he shouted and we entered the ring.

The audience cheered for us which caused this certain feeling of joy to rise up inside of me. This is where I belonged.

Now the fire ferrets came and the commentator confirmed the rumors about their waterbender. They had to fight with another one.

They entered the ring and I was surprised when I realized Korra was with them.

I swallowed because having her as an opponent would make this match a real challenge. She was the avatar after all.

Our gazes met and if I wouldn’t know it better she smiled at me which I couldn’t help but to return.

“Let the fight begin! Round 1!”, the commentator shouted and a bell rang to tell us that the match officially began.

Fortunately my worries about Korra were unexplained. She obviously didn’t know what she was doing and seemed to not know any of the rules.

Well, it was good Daichi and Akira told me everything before my first match.

Without any problems we managed to win the first point and it didn’t take long for us to win the second as well. We needed one more to win. 

The fire ferrets would have to win two rounds to keep up or they manage to get a K.O…. But how likely was that?

Akira and Daichi pressed the brothers in a corner while I fought Korra.

I managed to throw her into the last zone and when I was certain of victory something changed drastically! Avatar Korra moved completely different all of the sudden and didn’t let me to kick her out of the ring!

That was pretty bad because my companions started to get exhausted which caused Mako and Bolin to counter attack. 

They both kicked Daichi and Akira out of the whole ring!

I was all alone now! 

I remembered what Daichi told me and used the boys weaknesses against them. 

With a blast I sent Bolin flying straight into the water.

Mako was a different story. He was pretty good and when I dodged his attack I moved right into Korras jet of water! 

I flew right into the water.

“Unbelievable! The fire ferrets saved themselves in the last second! With that both teams qualified themselves to take part in the upcoming tournament!”, the commentator said.

  
  


**Korra:**

On my way back to air temple island I thought about Lucy and if I should ask her to teach me.

She was a great bender and probably was able to help me with my own bending!

Without airbending I’m not a true avatar!

I sighed. Why does airbending has to be this hard for me?!

I wondered if Tenzin knew about Lucy. Even the people in the arena seemed to be quite surprised. I should definitely talk to him about it. She would be part of his culture after all.

Tenzin already waited for me. Of course he wasn’t happy about me going out like I did. Sigh… Guess I have to deal with it now.

“Tenzin… I want to apologize for my behaviour. But I think pro bending is good for me!”, I said.

“It was careless of you to leave like that! But it’s my fault I guess. I haven’t given you enough freedom and I must admit you were very good in there.”

“Wait, you watched the match?”, I asked.

“Of course! You moved like a real airbender! I’m proud of you, Korra.”

“Oh yeah, there’s something I need to tell you. But maybe you already know from watching the match… There is this girl who can bend air. She was in the other team.”

“It’s bothering me since I came back here. But it’s true then? It was airbending?”

“Yes… I already met her on my first day here.”

“”Hm, I think it’s kind of strange. Apart from my family no one is supposed to bend air. Do you know where she is now? I’d like to talk to her.”, Tenzin said.

“No, I don’t know where she goes after these matches. But I want to talk to her too. I want her to help me with my airbending. She might be able to help me out!”

Tenzin nodded.

“You should try to find her tomorrow. But for now you deserve some rest.”

I agreed and actually yawned before I made my way back to my room. 

There I couldn’t help but to look out of the window from where I could see the pro bending arena. It really has been a crazy evening but in a good way!

I wonder if she’s willing to help me. Actually I shouldn’t befriend her. She was a thief after all! How am I able to trust her? How do I know she won’t say yes just to look for an opportunity to steal something again?

I sighed… Guess I’ll have to wait and see.... 


End file.
